The Enlighting Love - Chapter 7
Chapter 7: Another World (pt.2) "Wow!!" Determination and Knowledge say, amazed by the small quiet village. "All still green~" Diligence adds, Courage just sighs and lied down on the grass. "Where's our deer?" Courage asks to Diligence. "You mean Hon-" Diligence says but get cut off by Knowledge. "Brother Imaginative! Don't use her real name!" Knowledge warns. "I'm Leafnating! I'm Leafnating!" Determination says energetically. "Oh, shoot..." Diligence face palms then chuckled a bit. "She has to do sth. with Slander she said." "Hmm..?" (...) "Slander!" Honesty calls, "You're so quick!" Slander replies. "Sorry, I have to get permissions from brother Dili' first.." Honesty says, panting a bit. "That's a problem! Anyways..." Slander starts, his usual cheerful tone suddenly gone and become serious. "That new fox name Shine.." both of them said together. "You.. know?" Honesty asks then continue "You feel it..? Did it filled with your-" "Mine.. But did you get points too?" Slander asks back, interrupting her words earlier. "Y-yes.. a bit... That mean...?" Honesty replies, analyzing also. "She's right for the vacation thing but .. lying on what the important thing that they wanted to say." Slander says. "They said it became ... the vacation?" Honesty says, trying to put all the 'puzzle' together. "Yes, they wanted to say the important things but end up saying that we must have a vacation." Slander explains. "What for? They should have just say the important things." Honesty asks, confused. "Maybe it's too ... dunno.. we should just wait and see." Slander says, shaking his head. "Alright then.. take care of your teammate.." "You too, Honesty.." (...) "That's very strange.." Violence breaks the silence after Wrath and the others keep being silence for the whole road. "But guess what? We're having a vacation." Rebel comments, putting his paw on his chin. "Whatever.. At least we have something to do.." Wrath says, arm crossed. Murder sighs while Chaos still keep being silence. "Cherise, Firmness and .. Musical~" Shine said, petting their head one by one. "Cool!" Forgiveness said, which make the Ram (Witchcraft) replied "It sures cool..." "Look at that.." Chaos says, finally spoke and pointing at Shine's side. 'E-Eh..?' Murder thinks as he looked at them. 'C-Cherise?..' "Now, whose turn?" Witchcraft asks as he looked at Wrath's team. "Me!" Violence says, looking energetic. Shine pets Violy's head and said "Spiker~" "Gee, Violence got a cool name." Rebel comments, Violence smiles and read the board of rules before running to the entrance. "Alright, Rebel will be--" Shine says but got interuptted by a voice. "Wait!!" Wrath looked at her and tilted his head while saying "What?" It's Honesty, she pants and trying to catch up her breathe before asking; "Did Brother Dili' and the others came here already?" Shine nods and replied "Yes, maybe 7 minutes ago.." She panted, lying on the grass; "Let me.. enter ... first.., please?" "Ooh~ Now, this deer wanted to cut my way." Rebel says, crossing his arms but chuckled a bit. "Reb'.. please..?" She pleads, puffing her cheek while sitting on the grass now. "Alright, meh~ Chill." Rebel replies, looking at Shine to see if she will do her things. "You wanted to let her enter first?" Shine asks, smiling while looking at Rebel then at Honesty. "Yeah, sure. Whatever, we didn't rush things. Right, Brother Wrath?" Rebel says then looked at Wrath. Wrath smirks before finally nodded and looked at Murder as to give a hint. Murder smiled too, poking Chaos to give attention to Rebel. "Thanks so much, Rebel! Thanks so much Brother Wrath!" Honesty thanked, floating around them as to say thank you. "You should thank Rebel more." Wrath says, smirking at his juniors. "Thank you so much all of youuu!" Honesty shouts cheerily before landing right in front of Rebel and place her nose on his, making the demon blushed. "Geez, go away before I changed my mind!" Rebel says, rubbing his nose and blushing at the touch. The deer giggled before replying, "It's a sign of thank you~" Shine smiles, petting Honesty's head, "Now, your name will be Grateful." "Thanks so much, Shine." Honesty says, examining her for a bit then run toward the entrance. "You never get tired, eh?" Witchcraft whispers, "Nope~" is her only reply. "Now, It's Wrath's juniors turn minus Violence~" Shine says. Chaos >>> Candity Rebel >>> Virogy "Murder?" Shine calls, the floating cat smiles before replying "Uhm.. Let Brother Wrath goes first, Ehehe~" Wrath raises his eyebrow but shrugg it off anyways, "Alright then. Thanks." "Your welcome brother~" Murder replies cheerily. Shine tilts her head a bit then look at Wrath, "Bashful..~" Witchcraft notices sth. and look at Shine, 'That mean.. we still miss one more past warrior...' Wrath gets in and thinking about things while leaving Murder behind with Witchy and Shine. "Now, Murder's turn~ Your name will be.." Shine says while Murder smiles and wait for his name. Witchcraft is looking at them too as if to say sth. but he can't speak a word-- "Shade." (...) "Spite!!" Slander shouts, floating quickly to their direction. "It took long enough for you to 'have your things done'.." Spite says, helping Jealousy to pick up their things. "Yeah... Sorry about that." Slander replies with his still low voice. "What's the matter, Sland' ?" Spite asks his teammate, worried about him more than usual because Slander sudden change of personality said it all. "Nothing, Tehe~.." he replies, rubbing the back of his head before floating to his senior (a.k.a brother). "What should I help, Mister?" He asks, causing the green hair boy's attention. Welcoming him back, he tells him to help Jealousy and Love which he happily accepts. Spite, on the other hand, looked at his best friend with a faint smile. 'Slander.. you shouldn't have ... take it all to you only.' (...) "Here we are~ To ... the 'Another World' for a vacation!" Patience says, getting her flute out and looked at both her juniors. "Grreaattt.." Forgiveness says, not really interested since the very first. Mercy seems the most amazed out of Patience and Forgiveness, enjoying the green environment around them. 'It's .. wonderful~' she thinks, between their little talk, someone farmiliar is calling them. "Oiiii!! Sister Pat--" "SHOO! DON'T SAY SISTER REAL NAME!!!" Well, it's Diligence and his team, obviously. "Eh?" (...) "Time to do this absent thingy.." Shamanism says, looking around while sweatdropping. "Where is Father..?" White Magic asks, "And.. Why are we here?" "Yeay! Atramentous have a meeting!!" Animancy squeals, holding the dog. woof woof The dog barks, its tail move from right to left excitedly. "Is there sth. important that Father tell you, Shaman'?" Necromancy asks, still facing his book as usual. "And also, where's Father?" Black Magic adds, raising her eyebrows in confusion. "Just sit and let this old guy explain." Demonism says, frowning. "Alright then." "It's.." Shamanism starts, followed by every Atramentous' member being calm down and sit properly on each place. He sighs before continuing as the atmosphere become silence. "We.. have to.. or maybe... we must get some of the spirits go to that another world." He finishes, smiling a bit at his last word. All of them widened their eyes in disbelief except for Demony and White Magic. "Why is it a must..?" Necromancy asks silently but enough for the others to hear. "Father.. is going to tell us about the reason later." Demonism helps Shamanism explaining this things. "Alright..?" Black Magic says, unsure what to feel or say anything either. "Me and Black Magic will take care of the Unrestrained Sins.." Necromancy offers, "I can help some that is still on the Juniors' Village!" Animancy offers his help too. "Thanks, guys.." woof! 'Thank goodness... It works out..' White Magic thinks as the Atramentous do their own job, dividing some group. 'Let's start.. from here.' NB: Sorry for not updating so long :" (Too much works, I guess-- //slap) Anyways, I make it the best as you guys want to read~ Sayonara OwO Kategori:Fanficts Kategori:Fifteen's Stories Kategori:Characters Kategori:Romance Kategori:Friendships Kategori:Family Kategori:Ships Kategori:Relationships Kategori:Hurt/Comfort Kategori:Enlighting Series